Hetalia :Apocalypse
by Matt Zoriah S' Normandy
Summary: Just another typical world meeting as usual, all the countries gathered to discuss their problems. To join them all is a recently new country called, Umbrella, which is run by none other then Mr. Wesker. During the meeting an argument occurs...as usual. Bored, Wesker goes to run experiments, upon his return America has pushed THE button. An apocalypse results...


Chapter 1

_So here we go, the wonderful countries we all know and love are meeting once more to discuss their problems, both personal and global. Some of them are uncomfortable with the fact that the new guy, Wesker has joined them (By some I mean, Britain, Spain and France). As a result a lovely little argument breaks out amongst the nations of the world. What comes next...well read on._

America: Alright everybody let's all just chill...I don't see what the problem is in having the new guy join us.

Britain: *rolls his eyes* Honestly, you dun't see anything wrong with anything do you...Let me tell you something chap, THIS IS A VERY BAD IDEA.

(_Agreements heard from Spain and France)_

France: Whee, I agree with Arthur. I do not like thiis man at all. *points finger at Wesker*

Spain: Si! No me gusta esta idea, este senor esta loco!

America: Dude...speak english, I didn't understand a word you just said.

South Italy: He just agreed with those two and said that guy is crazy, you bastard! *Stands up in disgust*

Britain: Right...Anyways, lets hear what this man has to say for himself shall we. Alright you, stand up and speak. *Acknowledges for Wesker to stand*

(_Everyone pauses as Wesker stands from his chair, his shades hiding the red beedy eyes behind them, North Italy shrieks at the seeing the glowing red eyes and clings to Germany)_

Wesker: *Speaks in his usual badass tone* You know if I wanted I could have dominated every nation by now, but, I am a a nice man...

(_Austria scoffs and Russia smiles galy)_

In all honesty, I wish no quarrel with anyone, I am simply trying to do my experiments in seclusion. If you all want someone to be mad at it is America, it was his idea to invite me hear today after all.

(_All glare at America)_

Britain: *shakes head* Why does it not surprise me...

France: You Americanns! And you wonderr why we french hate you so.

America: *grabs a burger and consumes it* I cou..care less...abou you France.

(_France curses, Wesker gets up to leave, North Italy shrieks again)_

Wesker: I think I will just be going now, I have work to do...yes, so I will see you all oh say...a couple minutes.

Spain: Si, you go do tha!

(_Wesker leaves the meeting room and all the countries burst into an up roar)_

America: *Attempting to finish burger and defend himself against all the nations* Heyyy...Wha..Com onnn!

Austria: You crazyy, idiotic, egotistical, stupid excuse fur a countryy! You hav ruined uss! *tries choking America*

America: *chokes on burger* Ge...off..me..

(_America escapes Austria's grasp and runs around the room, everyone chasing him)_

America: *Pauses at seeing a button on the table in front of Weskers chair* Heyy..whats this?

(_Is amazed by the wonderful red flashy light, as he gets closer projections come up saying, DO NOT PUSH...HAZARDOUS...MAY BRING END TO WORLD...PLEASE GO AWAY)_

America: *Pushes THE button*

(_Alarms sound across the facility, everyone looks confused)_

Britain: Whatt the bloody hell you just do?

Spain: El pulso el boton, Ese! *points at the red flashy button*

(_Wesker rushes in and North Italy screams)_

Wesker: *Trying to stay calm* Who...pushed THE button?

(_Everyone points at America)_

America: Nooo! Well...I might have poked it, but I didn't mean to push it all the way down...IT WAS PRETTY!

Wesker: Well...I have bad news for everyone, America has just unleashed the T virus...

_(Red Queen pops up from the button, "Your all going to die!")_

Wesker: What she just said...now I know you are all confused and know nothing of my precious viral weapon that was created but, I will all enlighten you.

(_Shows Resident Evil Series)_

America: Oh wow...THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!

Britain: Your kidding America...did you not see all that? WE ARE ALL GOING TO FUCKING DIE! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! *tackles America to the ground choking him*

(_Everyone freaks out and runs around the room, Russia smiling even more gayly)_

Wesker: Look everyone, I have something that will help us. It is a long shot, for only one person has successfully bonded with the T virus and she is currently on vacation from the third film, so...I have this *Brings out a syringe* in hear is the T virus. Now...who is willing to be injected? Should it successfully bond with you on a cellular level you will in lamens terms...become...A BADASS.

(_Everyone looks at each other, but no one willing to take the injection)_

America: Ohhh I will do it...we all know it's going to be me being the Hero in the end anyway *takes syringe and injects himself*

Britain: I have a bad feeling about this...

Spain: Aye noo..

North Italy: Hold me Germany! I'm scared!

Germany: Get uff Italy!

South Italy: Hope you die you bastard!

France: Ugh...thiss alwayss happuns

(_Everyone pauses as America finishes the injection)_

America: OHHH YEAHHH!


End file.
